Fe
by kairi-Sparda
Summary: ¿Que es lo que queda después de perderlo todo? -AltMal- Oneshot


Fe

_A veces me he preguntado que es la fe, algunos me contestarían que es un dios, algo que te mueve, lo que te permite seguir viviendo, pero, ¿y si pierdes tu fe?, ¿ya no tiene sentido vivir? _

_Nuestra fe se centra en el credo de los asesinos, con sus tres leyes inquebrantables, somos capaces de saltar desde alturas inimaginables por nuestra fe, por lo que creemos, vivimos e incluso nacimos._

_Pero cuando Al Mualim nos traiciono, a mi y a los asesinos, perdí mi fe, ¿Por qué él, que consideraba mi padre nos traicionó?, ¿Acaso el poder del fruto del Edén es tan grande que no se pudo resistir?_

_Ahora no se como continuar, Masyaf esta en decadencia y quedamos muy pocos asesinos, necesito devolverle su grandeza, o los templarios nos exterminaran._

_Tal vez el fruto tenga la respuesta, si lo utilizo podría…_

-Altaír- Malik entro a la habitación de Altaír con pergaminos bajo el brazo.

El aludido levantó la vista del pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo, sonrió levemente y lo hizo a un lado, se levantó de la silla luciendo ahora su traje de Maestro, lo hacía ver más importante e imponente.

-La paz sea contigo Malik- Altaír abrió los brazos para dar un amistoso abrazo al recién llegado, Malik sonrió, dejo a un lado los pergaminos que traía y gustoso acepto la muestra de afecto.

Cada vez que Altaír veía a Malik sonreía, algo muy raro de ver, sobre todo ahora en el recién nombrado gran Maestro, aunque para Malik seguía siendo ese mismo joven asesino con que el que había crecido y compartido su vida en Masyaf.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Malik?- preguntaba mientras se dirigía de nuevo al escritorio con Malik siguiéndolo.

Malik no respondió y se limitó a mirar a Altaír de arriba abajo para después sonreír con suficiencia.

Altaír lo notó y sin desearlo se sonrojo levemente, sacudió su cabeza alejando ciertos pensamientos de su mente y miro a Malik.

-¿Sucede algo viejo amigo?- cuestionó con la ceja levantada, Malik sonrió más ampliamente y negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-El negro no va contigo Altaír- respondió aun sonriendo, Altaír pestañeo y luego rió abiertamente seguido por Malik.

A pesar de todo ambos seguían siendo iguales, no importaba si Altaír fuera el gran Maestro, o se Malik era un Rafik, ambos seguían siendo amigos, y eso era lo que le gustaba a Altaír, que Malik lo tratara de ese modo, así no volvería a perder los estribos, o incluso al mismo Malik.

-¿Y como va todo en Jerusalén?- preguntó Altaír mientras trataba de calmar su respiración, Malik se acerco al escritorio y colocó los pergaminos que traía frente a Altaír.

-Como siempre, a veces me preguntó se de verdad pasó algo relevante- decía mientras desenrollaba uno de los pergaminos sobre el escritorio.

-Vine a traerte algunos reportes y mapas actualizados- Altaír levantó una ceja.

-¿Por qué los haz traído tú?, podrías haber enviado a alguien, los novatos deben servir para algo- Malik lo miró con el seño fruncido y Altaír levantó una ceja

-¿Acaso crees que soy un inútil Altaír?- Malik cuestionó ácidamente, podrían decirle que tenía solo un brazo, pero que era un inútil era algo totalmente diferente.

Altaír sonrió con suficiencia y recargo los codos sobre el escritorio juntando las manos y recargando su barbilla en ellas.

-Tal vez- dijo suavemente, tenía que admitirlo molestar a Malik era su pasatiempo favorito, ver como fruncía el seño y se sonrojaba por la furia, y como sus ojos tenían un brillo retador era encantador para Altaír.

Malik frunció más el entrecejo, se acerco retadoramente a Altaír con el escritorio de por medio, poniendo su antebrazo sobre el para quedar a la altura de Altaír frente a frente.

-Retracta tus palabras Altaír- Malik miraba intensamente a Altaír, como hace tiempo no lo hacía, Altaír no dejaba de sonreír con suficiencia, esa mirada era la misma que le daba cada que lo retaba a un duelo de espadas, para probar su fuerza y habilidad ante los demás asesinos presentes.

-No- contesto llanamente Altaír, Malik fastidiado de un rápido movimiento saco la navaja que cargaba en su cintura y atacó a Altaír, este dio un rápido salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque.

-¿Quién pierde los estribos ahora Malik?- preguntó Altaír con gracia, Malik sostuvo con más fuerza la navaja y comenzó a atacar a Altaír de manera rápida y certera, mas este los bloqueaba con su navaja oculta o los esquivaba.

Los papeles salían volando por doquier, y las cosas chocaban contra las paredes, victimas de la furia de Malik, a Altaír todo eso le daba gracia y se limitaba a esquivar cualquier cosa que Malik lanzara, a pesar de tener solo su brazo derecho su agilidad y velocidad eran de admirarse.

-¡Ya deja de jugar Altaír y enfréntame de una vez!- Malik gritaba hecho una furia, le fastidiaba en todo su ser que el gran maestro asesino saltara por ahí como un novato recién ascendido.

-Si eso quieres- con un rápido movimiento Altaír llegó hasta donde estaba Malik, para sorpresa de este que no lo vio acercarse, Altaír se coloco detrás de él y con su brazo derecho rodeaba el cuello de Malik mientras que con su mano izquierda lo amenazaba con su daga oculta.

-¿Pero que…?- Malik se había quedado sin palabras, Altaír había mejorado increíblemente en tan poco tiempo, la ira comenzaba a dejarlo lentamente y pensaba con más claridad, guardo la navaja en su lugar y suspiró.

-Esta bien Altaír, ganaste, déjame ir ahora- decía mientras colocaba su mano derecha en el brazo de Altaír, mas sin embargo Altaír no lo soltaba, había bajado su mano izquierda y guardado de nuevo la navaja oculta, pero su brazo derecho parecía no obedecerle, se sentía tan bien estando así de cerca de Malik, sintiendo el calor que emanaba y su esencia.

-Malik- susurró Altaír en la oreja del mencionado haciendo que contuviera el aliento y se sonrojara muy a su pesar.

-Altaír déjame ya- dijo suavemente Malik, tenía la cabeza agachada, le daba vergüenza demostrar que por la simple mención de su nombre se sentía… bien.

Altaír obedeció su pedido muy a su pesar, su brazo derecho comenzaba a soltar el agarre y cuando finalmente lo deshizo Altaír dio un paso hacía atrás esperando ver la reacción de su acompañante.

Malik suspiró más pesadamente y lentamente comenzó a caminar hacía la salida ante la mirada dolida de Altaír, se detuvo justo en la entrada y volteó a ver a Altaír con el rostro levemente sonrojado pero visible.

-Mañana regresaré- decía al aíre mientras le daba un leve sonrisa a Altaír y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Altaír no reaccionaba de lo que acaba de suceder, sin embargo sonrió y se dirigió a su escritorio, se sentó en la silla y suspiró.

-Tal vez, solo hace falta un poco de fe- decía suavemente al aire mientras veía como la habitación había quedado casi destrozada gracias a su "grandiosa" idea.

-Bueno, los novatos han de servir de algo- reía mientras salía de su habitación, ya encontraría a algún pobre novato desprevenido para que limpiara el desorden que habían hecho el y Malik.

**FIN**

**OwO**

**Hola de nuevo xDDD**

**Wiii, este es mi primer fic de Assassins Creed y es un AltairxMalik woot!**

**xDDDD**

**Perdón a aquellos que me siguen en otros fics y que no he actualizado, lo lamento de verdad, pero es que recientemente me compranron mi xbox 360 wiiii, y pues lo estrene con este juego y con Assassins Creed 2 y vasta decirles que me he enviciado x_x**

**xDDD**

**los dos son geniales, y me encantan Malik y Leonardo da Vinci xDDD, son tan lindo :3**

**como sea, gracias por leer :3**

**pd: por cierto se me ocurrio la idea de que podian dejar palabras (solo una) para que de ahí saque ideas para honestos o drabbles :B**

**espero me ayuden y se cuidan mucho :3**

"**Safety**** and Peace" **


End file.
